Dark Stalker
by Queenmunchkin
Summary: SG1 with original characters. With supernatural goings on later. First fic please review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: - Stargate isn't mine unfortunately.**  
**

**  
Chapter 1 (Prologue)**

"Why on earth would the Air Force need us, especially at a complex that deals with space travel?" asked the tall, well built black man in a deep Louisianan accent. The gunny had been contemplating this ever since they had received their new orders to report to Cheyenne Mountain, the USAF base where they would receive further instructions.

"Maybe they got problems with aliens and need us to kick their little green asses" joked another well built, well tanned man who looked like he was a Californian surfer complete with blond hair and blue eyes.

This statement caused a burst of laughter from the other people in the truck. "Sure Meatball they got a serious bug problem and need the best of the best to take care of their little problem" smirked a short, red headed female bouncing on the seat beside Meatball "Beam me up Scotty"

"Aw but Ryan they're might be" replied Meatball putting on an obviously fake pouting face at the woman sitting beside him that again brought peals of laughter from the seven other people in the back of the military truck.

"The odds of aliens actually wanting anything to do with us are astronomical" said one of the others "Why would they want anything to do with a bunch of war mongerers like us?"

"Brains you think too much we're Jarheads remember" answered Ryan with a smile at the dark haired man sitting across from her wearing standard issue birth control glasses.

"If this is all to do with aliens I'll give you guys a hundred bucks for our next pub session" piped up a voice from the back of the truck "you guys know the drill, ours is not to question why".

"Ours is to do or die" shouted Gunny Tucker. "Cap we thought you were sleeping" he said in his deep rumbling voice looking at the short, dark haired woman who was their CO. She had seen them through many tough assignments if she wasn't worried about this one then neither was he.

"Cool, quick someone call ET" joked Meatball bringing yet more laughter from the team.

The Captain looked at her people they were all laughing at Meatballs latest comment, he always managed to lighten the mood of the team. Secretly she was wondering about this assignment. You don't have a top notch recon team like this who were experts in special operations guarding a bunch of eggheads from boredom. Something else had to be going on. "Guys our ETA is 40 Mikes we'll all find out what our new orders are then."

_**Briefing room, SGC**_

As Sam entered the briefing room ready for their 09:00 briefing she was trying to juggle a pile of folders whilst thinking on the next world they would be going to visit. She was particularly interested in this one as the initial readings from the M.A.L.P. showed some anomalies with the atmospheric conditions. It seemed particularly charged. There were also some intriguing ruins that Daniel expressed an interest in, they looked like possible Ancients ruins. All in all it looked to be an interesting trip.

She put her stuff down on the table, began setting out the data files she had collated for the others for this briefing and loading her data disc into the state of the art computer. She then went to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey Carter, pour us one too" said O'Neill as he came in the room.

"Me too Sam please" asked Daniel as he too entered, he was also juggling a number of files and books along with some photos downloaded from the information the M.A.L.P. had sent back.

Sam rolled her eyes and poured the extra cups of coffee as the boys sat down at their places around the briefing table. Teal 'c silently padded into the room and took his place, calm and expressionless as always.

The General entered and took his place at the head of the table. "Right before we start this briefing just to let you know the Marines are on there way and will be here within the hour. Are we prepared for them?" enquired the General.

"Sir their quarters are ready as are the necessary offices and storerooms that they will need. I also have the reports for their briefing in my office ready for when they are" answered Sam.

"Indeed Bra'tac will join us at the appointed time" Teal'c said.

"Good, they will be with us later today. So what's this new planet?" asked the General beginning the briefing on P2X-513.

_**Back at truck**_

Back in the truck the team could feel it slow down then pull to a stop. Sticking her head outside the Captain could see they were at their destination. One of the guards was quizzing their driver who handed over some papers which the guard checked and then waved them through. She also saw the supply truck with their gear just disappearing up ahead into the mouth of the mountain.

"We're here boys and girls" said Captain Gray "Prepare to disembark and line-up for inspection when we stop. Look lively people lets show these Zoomies what real warriors look like"

"Oorah!" was the reply she received from her people as they straighted their uniforms, Ryan pulled a small mirror out of one of many pockets and checked her hair.

The trunks pulled up just inside the entrance to the tunnel into the base. As they all jumped out of the back of the truck they had their first glimpse of their new home and the people they would be working alongside. The tunnel was well lit although it had a funny musty diesel smell mixed with something else. There were Air Force personnel wandering around on various jobs. Some were unloading other trucks of what looked like food stuffs.

The troop lined up at attention opposite a group of Air Force officers who were obviously waiting for them. They were dressed in the traditional blue uniform of the USAF; they even had their females in skirts.

Directing her gaze to the CO of the base General Hammond she threw him a salute and said "Sir, 2nd Squad, 1st Company, 2nd division Force Recon reporting as ordered, Sir". She handed him the squad's papers.

"Thank you Captain, at ease people" said General Hammond "Well it's good to have you and your people here" He turned to the blond lady beside him "This is Major Carter she will show you to your quarters and where to stow your gear, then I'll brief you on your orders" "Major where is the Colonel?"

The Major nodded to Captain Gray then answered the General "Sir, he will be here any second he got held up"

At that point the lift doors opened and Colonel O'Neill and Daniel Jackson stepped out walking over to the group. "Sorry we're late General but we…." O'Neill broke off when he looked at the assembled Marines. "What are you doing here?" he asked their Captain.

Smiling she replied "Sir, orders. I could ask you the same question".

The General looked at O'Neill then the Captain and said "I take it you know each other?"

O'Neill answered first "Yes Sir this Jarhead is my Goddaughter who I thought was a supply clerk"

Gray cleared her throat then said "Ah well I know your opinions on women in the front line, and, er well umm I'm told a little white lie so you wouldn't worry" Smiling at him hoping he wouldn't be too mad.

O'Neill was a bit astounded by this statement since when did his little goddaughter turn into this recon marine Captain. He just couldn't get his head around the idea.

"I hope this won't be a problem Colonel?" the General asked.

"No sir since working with a certain Major I have revised my opinion on women in combat but Sir that's not important lets get this lot settled in and then we can get the briefing started" replied O'Neill.

"Fine Colonel I'll leave it to you and the Major" the General said as he headed towards the lifts.

"Well Captain you've met the Major, this is Doctor Fraiser our CMO" O'Neill said pointing at a dark haired woman in the white coat. "This is Doctor Daniel Jackson, he's a civilian doing some consulting work with us" pointing at a tall man with glasses beside him." "Right lets get you unloaded and settled in"

Once their gear was all stored and they'd been given a quick tour they headed down to the briefing room where the General was waiting for them.

"Okay people sit down and we'll begin" he said in a serious voice "This will probably be har for you to believe but we do need your expert help, Major the files"

Major Carter handed out some thick files to each of them.

"We have a device called a Stargate which we can use to travel to other worlds. Major Carter will explain in more detail how shortly" General Hammond continued. He went on to explain about how it began, the Goa'uld, Jaffa and Tok'ra. He explained that in their war with the Goa'uld they need more expert fighters.

After several hours the briefing was nearly done, the Marines had sat through it all relatively silently absorbing all they were being told.

The General asked "Well what do you think so far?"

Captain Gray answered him "Sir it is all a bit hard to swallow and if what you are saying is true then I owe this lot some money"

Laughing the General replied "Captain I'm not surprised that you are having some problems believing all this lot" turning to O'Neill he said "Bring in Teal'c". "He is one of the Jaffa who is a member of SG1. Perhaps if you meet him you will believe us"

The Colonel returned a short time later with a large black man following him; he had a strange gold sheen to his skin and gold symbol stuck to his forehead. Teal'c bowed to the assembled group.

Ryan let out a breath saying "He's huge even bigger then the Gunny".

"Cheers Ryan" replied the Gunny.

"Man it is really good to meet you" Meatball said to Teal'c while holding his hand out to Gray.

"I was hoping this was some strange joke but it's real and I'll give you guys your beer money later" said Gray "So Sir your for real but what do you want with us?" she asked the General.

The General replied "Captain as I explained we are at war with the Goa'uld. We have allies with the free Jaffa and the Tok'ra but we needed some of our people with expert training to help and it would take too long to train our people in the necessary skills. So the President agreed to give up some Marines. We will have to give you more training, that's where Teal'c and another Jaffa Bra'tac will come in. They will train you in the best combat methods for fighting Jaffa and Goa'uld. Major Carter will cover technology and Dr Jackson will cover some of the history and will teach you their language and writing. You have a lot to learn but I asked for the best and that's what I got so I have every faith in your abilities." The General looked at each one in turn "You will be doing basically the same kinds of missions as you do here on Earth but on other worlds instead. If that's all then I'll leave you in the capable hands of SG1" Getting no other questions the General headed back to his office.

"How about we get some chow before Carter starts her techy stuff" suggested the Colonel.

"Sir sounds good" said Gray.

* * *

A/N Please review to aid me in making further chapters better. This is my first fic so I know there is much room for improvement. 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

More good stuff to get to know the characters but the weird stuff will start happening soon I promise. Disclaimer:- I don't own Stargate.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

In no time at all they were all seated around one big table with the SG1 crew eating lunch. Brains had made sure he was sitting between Major Carter and Dr Jackson and both Ryan and Meatball had made sure they were sitting with Teal'c. Dr Fraiser had the company of Suede, who was the troop medic and thus quizzing the Doc on the medical facilities they had on base. The others had arranged themselves around the table so they could join in the various conversations that were going on. Colonel O'Neill and Captain Gray were both sitting at the end of the table in an awkward silence that had the feel of calm before a major thunder storm.

The Colonel was listening to what the others were saying while slowly chewing his food. He smiled at what was going on, whether his people knew it or not they were quite expertly being drilled for information. These people never stayed on one subject too long and were asking the sorts of questions one would expect of people new to the base and the stargate. But they also between them subtlety steered the conversation where they wanted it to go. Before lunch was over they had gathered information on what had been happening at the SGC and about most of the people that worked there. These people were good and obviously well trained in covert ops they would need watching or they'd have everyones secrets before the week was out.

Captain Gray on the other hand sat there not listening and playing with her food. She wasn't all that hungry but knew she had to keep her energy levels up so chewed a few mouthfuls of her lunch. She surreptitiously looked at the man sitting across from her. He was looking down the table watching the others, he had a small smile on his face that made him look amused but she knew that it was just for show. His jaw muscles were tight and he was chewing too hard on his food. Also the smile never reached his dark brown eyes. She looked back at her food it had never been hard to lie to him before; she knew that he would only worry about as she had for him and her father while he was alive.

Thinking back to before she had joined the Marines she had always known what she wanted to do but the men in her family hadn't approved. Her father at first laughed when she said she wanted to join a special ops team so she could help to save others, he had said fighting wasn't for girls. Her grandfather had said the same thing except he'd thrown in that girls were too weak to fight and should stay at home leaving saving the world to the men folk. She had then run away to her Uncle Jack crying that it wasn't fair, they were so old fashioned and didn't think she could do it. He had tried comforting her saying that it was only because they didn't want her to get hurt but she could see in her eyes that he believed the same as them.

So once she graduated high school she applied to join the Marines. Her Grandfather agreed but only because she said that if she couldn't fight she could at least help by organising supplies and things. She had told this same lie to the colonel hoping that this way he wouldn't be worrying about her like she did when ever he was sent off anywhere like Iraq. She was a great Marine she had advanced quickly through the rank to Captain and running one of the most efficient force recon teams. It was rare that they wouldn't complete a mission as ordered with the minimum amount of casualties.

Now her secret was out, she knew he would be upset, hurt and angry that she had lied to him. She could only hope she wouldn't tell her grandfather and in the end understand what she had done and why. He would probably leave that conversation until later when he could get her alone and right now that was exactly what she felt all alone. She was disturbed from her thoughts by the Major.

"Okay people because we're all finished lets return to the briefing room where we'll continue the briefing, then at 16:00 hours you are all to report to Dr Fraiser for a routine check-up" said Major Carter standing up and picking up her tray.

They all filed out of the mess room back to the briefing room. "Cap are you all right you were a little quiet back there" asked Gunny Tucker, he was very concerned about his CO she seemed to be away on another world without the aid of a stargate.

"Yeah Ma'am how could you fail to notice the cute company we had for lunch" purred Ryan looking pointedly at Dr Jackson and Teal'c walking in front of them.

Gray burst out laughing as Dr Jackson and Teal'c turned to look at them. "I'm fine, I just couldn't get a word in edge ways with you guys interrogating our companions" she replied smiling at Ryan.

o

o

o

The afternoon briefing passed quickly leaving them all a little goggle-eyed at what Major Carter was saying. It was a little above their heads. They then all traipsed along to the infirmary for their check-ups. Dr Fraiser explained that all new staff to the SGC had to go through this to see what state their health was in. After this the Marines headed for chow and then to unpack all their gear ready for their training tomorrow with Teal'c.

o

o

o

Meanwhile SG1, Dr Fraiser and General Hammond all met up in the briefing room to discuss the day's events.

"Well Sir, they are all in excellent health they obviously take care of themselves. They are all in peak physical conditions I've never seen a group of people that healthy. Sure they all have there share of old injuries which have healed well bar the scars that have been left behind but that's what you'd expect from people in their line of work. Captain Gray seems to have the worst of it, she's covered in old and healing scars from what the other say she has a habit of jumping in front of bullets for them" reported Dr Fraiser "I declare them fit for active gate duty".

"From what I've read in their files these people are more than good at what they do, we were lucky to have got them" answered General Hammond "Just the list of medals they have in astonishing, it includes two Congressional Medals of Honour, one for the Captain and one for the Gunnery Sergeant"

"WHAT?" a shocked Colonel O'Neill asked his CO. This was the first he had heard about this. Being awarded the Medal of Honour was a huge deal and she'd never uttered a word about it.

"I thought you'd have known about that Colonel. She and the Gunny received them for bravery above and beyond the call of duty two years ago. They and their team had been deep behind enemy lines they had completed their mission and were in the way back to their LZ when they where ambushed by superior enemy forces. They had to fight their way out while two of their team were seriously wounded. Captain Gray carried one and Gunnery Sergeant Tucker the other. They had a running fight all the way to their LZ with the enemy right on their tail. While they were running for it both the Captain and Gunny had been shot but both refused to give up their charges and kept running while Ryan scouted ahead and the rest laid down covering fire for their retreat" General Hammond paused while he turned the page of the report he was reading from.

The others sat there in stunned silence. Teal'c didn't entirely understand what the General was talking about but he knew good warriors when he heard tales about them.

The General continued "By the time they were picked up and in the air they all had some form of injury but both Gray and Tucker had more than the rest. They had stayed at the outer edge of the LZ giving covering fire while the rest clambered into the chopper. Those on the chopper then gave covering fire for them to get to the chopper. As they were running to the chopper the Gunny was shot in the leg and went down. Despite the Captain's injuries she ran back, picked up the Gunny flung him over her shoulder and got them both into the chopper. She got all her people out and back to their base but she passed out from shock and blood loss before they touched down. The Gunny had 5 separate gunshot wounds and the Captain had a total of 12 ranging from slight to severe. It's amazing that none of them got killed and that within 3 months they were all back in action."

"Wow that's pretty amazing stuff" said Dr Jackson "I wonder where she got it from?" he looked to Jack who sat there bewildered. He wondered when he little niece had turned into this great Marine and warrior. That was some car accident two years ago.

"What is this medal of Honour?" enquired Teal'c

"It is given only to those warriors who have shown extreme bravery in combat, it's rare it's handed out. It really is an exceptional warrior who gets them" explained Carter.

Teal'c nodded at this "Then it will be an honour to fight with such warriors"

"They certainly will come in handy" said Dr Jackson.

"Right then unless anyone has anything else to add" said General Hammond, waiting to see if anyone did "Teal'c you are to start their combat training tomorrow morning and DR Jackson you start your classes tomorrow afternoon, Dismissed"

o

o

o

The Marines had unpacked all their equipment and supplies, they had set up a gym room downstairs with big soft mats on the floor for their hand to hand training. Gray had put her stuff in her office and decided she's unpack that lot tomorrow she hated paperwork. They had a store room for all their combat gear, weapons and ammo. They had a spare room by their living quarters so the set it up as a Rec room with the plasma TV, stereo, games, etc. They moved their sofas and comfy chairs in there too as well as the fridge, microwave, kettle and food supplies. They had all then retired to their rooms to unpack their personal gear before getting some sleep. They would be up early to get in some personal training before breakfast and Teal'c's training session by all accounts it would be fairly tough going.

Gray had changed into her sleeping shorts and vest top ready for bed but she still had quite a bit left to unpack. She was just sorting through her books realising she'd have to request some more shelves tomorrow when there was a knock at the door.

"COME" she yelled.

"Ma'am" in came Ryan carrying a box "This was in my room, it's one of yours" she said putting it on the free space of the Captain's desk.

"Thanks Maeve, I've got one of Meatball's. I guess we were in such a rush to find out why we were here we just stuck things anywhere" she replied "How are you settling in?"

"Fine Cap it's gonna take a little getting used too who though Meatball would be right and there are aliens out there. Brains thinks he has died and gone to heaven, I hadn't realised he was such a geek. Though there is some nice scenery around" she said "That Dr Jackson has a nice ass as does Teal'c. Your uncle is pretty cute too"

Laughing Gray said "Ryan you're incorrigible, no man is safe where you're concerned"

"Ma'am yes Ma'am" was Ryan's smiling reply "I'll take Meatball's box of your hands, Night Ma'am" Ryan said as she walked to the door.

"Night Maeve, sleep well" answered the Captain moving over to the new box on her desk. Ah good this was the one she'd been looking for, it had all her pictures in it.

She sorted through the pictures trying to decide which were to go where. She put one of her Dad, Mum, Grandfather, Uncle Jack, and her as a baby at her christening on her bed side table. She went back to the box and pulled out the next one, it was of a tall, dark haired, dark green eyed smiling young man in Navy dress whites. She sat down on her chair looking at this picture. She sadly remembered back to that day, Josh had just made Lt Commander and he was so happy he couldn't stop smiling for weeks afterwards. She was so lost in thought she hadn't her someone behind her.

Colonel O'Neill had, after the briefing, sat and read his Goddaughter's file. It was astounding; she was so like her Father and Grandfather. Both had been war heroes during their Marine careers. When he finished reading he closed the file then sat there thinking for a while. He then decided he'd grab some dinner then go talk with to get her side of the story. He knew there had to be a good reason she had lied to him. But all through dinner he could decide whether he was more angry, hurt or amazed by her. He still hadn't decided by the time he was walking down the corridor to her quarters. Her door was ajar so he could see her as he was about to knock on her door but he paused a moment. She was dressed for bed and sitting in her chair like she always had with one leg tucked up under her. It reminded him of when she was younger and would sit at her desk doing her homework. She was looking at a photo in her hands totally unaware that he was there. He knocked on the door and walked in. She looked up at him with a look of total despair in her pale blue eyes. He saw that she had been looking at a photo of Josh.

"Hey little one are you okay?" Jack said as he walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder trying to offer her what comfort he could.

With a big sigh she answered "Yeah Uncle Jack I'm okay, I just miss him that's all"

Jack picked up the next photo on the pile, it was a wedding picture with him in dress uniform, an older man in dress uniform, the same man from the other photo in dress uniform and the same young woman looking up at him now in a dazzling beautiful white dress holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand and the young man's hand in the other. "Ah Elora that was a wonderful day, I've never seen you look so happy or beautiful. I just wish your parents could have been around to see it." Jack said.

"It was a good day. Grandfather was so happy too, there has been so many days that I wished my parents were there to see" said Elora with a sad smile on her face "I guess you came here to get some answers" she added standing up and putting the photo down on the desk. "How about a hot drink or something stronger?" she asked her Uncle.

"Yeah how about some coffee?" he answered wondering what he wanted to know first from this young woman who was acting quite nervous which was unusual for her.

"Follow me; we've got a Rec room just down here" Elora said leading the way out of her room and down the corridor. "We've got three different kinds of coffee what'd ya like?"

"Wow, this is better than my living room at home" Jack said admiring the room "Whatever's great as long as it's hot"

Smiling Elora filled the kettle and switched it on then got out two mugs "We've all supplied various bits. It's important that we've got somewhere to chill after a hard day, especially when we've being doing interforces training." She said smiling at her Uncle. Once the kettle had boiled she pour a coffee Jack and a hot chocolate for her then sat down on one end of the sofa handing Jack his coffee. "What do you want to know?" she asked.

Jack took the proffered mug and sat on the other end of the sofa. He sat silent for a few moments collecting his thoughts. "Why don't you start at the beginning?" he suggested.

Elora took a few breaths then put her mug on the floor and turned to face her Uncle. "Well you know when I joined the Marines so I'll start a little after that." Jack nodded and she continued. "During our basic training they evaluated us to see what would be the best area for our abilities. Thanks to you and Dad helping with my martial arts when I was little and the work I'd put into it I excelled in hand to hand combat and in the shooting. My intelligence, instincts and other skills all pointed to recon. My DI started molding me for special ops." She paused and took a sip of her hot chocolate. "I was accepted into force recon training and worked my ass off to pass. It was really tough they were constantly pushing us. I then started in one troop and eventually got my own. I was so happy when I did but I couldn't tell you guys because I thought you'd be dissapointed and worry about me all the time." Again she paused.

Jack had been listening and trying to take in all she was saying when he asked her "Why didn't you tell me?" the voice betrayed his hurt.

Elora felt even worse this man had helped her Father and then Grandfather to raise her and she'd caused him so much pain "Uncle Jack I'm sorry I didn't. I did try last Christmas but you were recalled back to duty before I could say anything then I haven't had the chance since"

Jack remembered it was the time Jacob Carter had come through the gate needing SG1's help and they'd all be recalled. He also remembered that Elora had been acting strangely that holiday and he had wondered what it was. Then something twigged in his mind "what about the bad car crash you were in?" he asked her. He didn't think it was possible for her to look any sadder that she did but her face fell even more.

"It was a mission; I got claymore shrapnel in my belly. I got them to tell you it was a car accident." She said.

"And the time you were mugged?" he asked.

"Umm I got stabbed by a bad guy on a mission" she replied

"I thought it was odd he got you and they didn't catch him. What about two years ago when they told me a training mission went wrong and that you'd been injured but would be okay?" he asked knowing the answer to this one.

"Another mission, Uncle Jack I'm so sorry I lied to you" her voice had a slight wobble in it.

"I read the file on that one, they gave you the Button for it" Jack said knowing that's what the Marines called the Congressional Medal of Honour. "I've seen this list of the rest of your medals it's very impressive"

Elora just looked at him this now wasn't quite going the way she thought it would. Did he approve? "Thanks" was all she said.

"I admit that I never liked the idea of women in combat but a certain Major has since changed my mind on that score. You've lied to me and I admit that hurt me I thought you could tell me anything and we could talk about anything" he said harshly but then he smiled "I guess you've a lot of dinners to cook me to make up for it" Turning serious again he said "Honestly though I've read your file and I have to say that I'm very proud of you young lady" He reached over and gave her a hug smiling at the surprised look on her face.

To say she was surprised by what her Uncle had said would have been an understatement but she gratefully returned the hug. "I'm sorry Uncle Jack, how does chinese food next time we get time off. Although I'll need to use your kitchen" she asked him smiling.

"Wonderful I'll make sure the General makes it soon, shall we invite your lot and SG1?" he asked her.

"Sure the more the merrier, you know me I can't cook small amounts" she replied.

Laughing Jack replied "Yeah you're always trying to feed the five thousand".

They sat talking for another two hours then said their goodnights. Elora washed up the mugs then went brushed her teeth and climbed into bed. She'd unpack the rest of her things tomorrow she was too tired now. The emotional rollercoaster she'd been on today had worn her out but she was glad she'd been able to sort things with Uncle Jack. She looked at the picture of the handsome man in uniform that she had also placed on her bedside table and fell asleep thinking about the man with strong arms holding her.

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading please R+R, more soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own stargate or it's characters

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Gray was walking along a beach watching the waves from the ocean gently roll in and break against the shore. The setting sun was giving the water a red sparkle and the crest of the waves were being tinged a dusky pink look. There was a slight on shore breeze caressing her skin causing goosebumps to form although she wasn't cold. The breeze also caused her waist length hair to move, some of the strands blew into the face of the tall man walking besides her holding her hand. He chuckled, stopped walking and turned to look at the woman standing beside him. Gray looked up into his dark green eyes as he slowly brushed her hair back behind her ear. He slowly leaned down to kiss her while moving his hands down to the small of her back as she moved hers up his strong broad back. Their lips nearly touching …….

"Uhh, damn that was just getting good" said Gray as she reached over and switched of her alarm. It was 06:00, it had seemed like she had just said goodbye to Uncle Jack and gone to sleep. She sat up in her bed switching on the lamp on her bedside table. She looked at the photo of the man she had just been dreaming of and then she looked around the rest of the room that was to be her home for the next who knew how long. They hadn't been given a timeline for this tour of duty, though if it turned out to be as good as it sounded then she hoped it would be for a long time. Regular missions would seem so boring after travelling through the stars.

She got out of bed and changed into shorts, t-shirt and trainers. She brushed her hair then tied it back out of the way. She got out her MP3 player, hooking it to her shorts and putting the headphones on. She then spent 10 minutes stretching all her impressive taut muscles and contemplating the route she should take. She would have to get hold of the schematics for the base so she could work out the best route for her usual morning 10 mile run. She'd have to wing it today.

She opened the door switching on the MP3, she started with some Nickelback. It gave a good beat to start with as she started to run along the corridor their quarters were on. She set a steady pace running through the SGC, at this time in the morning the place was almost empty which lent an air of relaxation to her run. She let her mind just wander where it would, it kept leading but to the events of the last few days. Everything had happened so quickly, was it really only three days ago that her team had been called into the briefing room and told of their new orders. They'd been told to pack up all their gear ready to leave for a new base. Then they had arrived yesterday morning and had a huge bombshell dropped on their collective heads. Who'd have thought Meatball would have got it right, except it was snakes, why did it have to be snakes she hated them. Euchhh!

Her thoughts turned to her Uncle, he had surprised her, when had he changed. Although changed maybe wasn't the right word for it, maybe evolved. He had always be really kind to her and looked after her. Whenever she had had a fight with either her Father or Grandfather she had always relied on Jack to make her feel better and smooth over the situation. She had always managed to talk to him about anything; well almost anything somethings still need a woman's touch. When Josh had been killed and her world had fallen apart, Jack was there for her, he picked up the pieces and with a liberal helping of alcohol and the Simpson's managed to put the pieces back together.

She'd now got to Drowning Pool's Bodies on her playlist; she was nearly then end of her 10 mile run through the SGC. As she was pounding along the corridor past the mess hall two of the base's security officers stepped out and then rapidly stepped back into the mess hall with yelps and exclamations of surprise at seeing a woman about to run right over them. It was way too early in the morning and near the end of their night shift for them to believe their eyes. But they looked at each other then at the retreating back of the woman and decided it was odd but then they'd seen some weirder things in their time on the base.

Gray gracefully dodged the two security officers and carried on running, they had been the only people she'd seen so far this morning. She got back to her quarters and picked up the bottle of water on her desk, she took off her headphones switching off her MP3. Taking a long drink of the cool liquid she was disturbed by a knock at her open door.

"Morning Ma'am, we were just about to head to the gym nobody else should be around yet" said a similarly attired Ryan who also had her hair tied up out of the way.

"Mornin' Ryan, I've only seen two souls so far. Get the boys and I'll grab the tunes" answered Gray reaching for a couple of CDs on her desk.

"Right" said Ryan retreating to get the rest of their team for their morning workout together.

The team met up in the corridor and swapped morning greetings from Meatballs cheery one to Brains' gruff grunt, he hadn't had his essential morning coffee yet. They all headed to the gym. Once there they split to their different favourite starting points while Gray went over to the stereo and inserted the first CD and Ryan closed the doors to the gym then went to the cross-trainer as a heavy beat started; they all liked rock and heavy metal music to workout too. Gray started with some sit-up. They workout in silence all lost in his or her's own thoughts for a while.

Around 07:30 other people started coming into the gym to get a work out before the day began. Gray and Tucker moved through to the mat room and started going through their katas. As they gracefully flowed from one position to another they were joined by Ryan and Suede. Meatball and Brains went over to the punch bag taking turns at holding it for each other whilst having a discussion on the types of other aliens out there.

The other two members of the team came in they both were quite short for men being around 5'7'' one had blond hair and the other dark brown and both were built like brick shithouses.

Suede called over to the dark haired one "Half-pint you wanna spar?"

The dark haired one replied with a look of feigned indignation "That's Sergeant Half-pint to you maggot, you wanna piece of me? Well do ya Punk" putting on his best Clint Eastwood impression. The two of them moved to the far end of the mats and started circling each other.

The others smiled at this morning ritual between the two. Gray looking at the blond man who'd just come in "any minute now they'll beat their chests and start throwing leaves around"

The blond man laughed "Don't you know Cap their close relatives are monkeys"

"You'd better not let them hear you talk about their mothers like that Benton or you'll be next" replied Gray. She walked over to where they had transferred the music to when they'd changed rooms. She picked up the small collection of CDs there "What do you think LT? A little Creed or Nickelback?"

Benton wandered over to where the Captain was "Hmm I think I'm in the mood for a little Nickelback". As the Captain changed the CD's over Benton looked around at their group. He pondered on how such a lot as this ever met up. He had been through initial general training with Gray but they'd ended up in different Recon units once they'd passed muster. They had formed a firm friendship during their training helping to get each other through the most tough and intense period of their lives which continued afterwards. When Gray had been given a team of her own she stole him from the team he was in to hers. She then hand picked all the others including a brig monkey like Suede and turned him into an excellent Marine and brilliant medic. She had trained them better than the other teams but she didn't push them purposely. She had very high standards for her abilities and behaviour and this just transferred over to those who worked closely with her. Her team formed a bond that he had never known before; yeah sure in his last team they would have done anything for each other but this seemed different they were family. A very weird family but still family and he wouldn't give that up for anything.

He turned back to Gray and said "looks like were the only ones left, wanna spar?"

She hit play and then turned to look at him "sure but I'm only a little woman so you'll have to go easy on me". Her face was straight and looked so innocent.

Benton laughed "it should be you going easy on me".

They both moved over to the mats and took up fighting stances. They parried and blocked skillful moves back and forward neither getting the upper hand. They'd been training together too long, they knew each others moves and the telltales little signals that would say when one of them was going to strike. But Gray didn't get a poker nickname of 'El Diablo' for nothing. She feinted left then when Benton followed the move she struck with a massive palm strike to his solar plexus which lifted him up off the floor then deposited him winded on said floor.

"Ow" was all he could squeak as he lay on the floor gasping for breath.

Gray knelt beside him "you okay?" She said as the others came over to check he was alright.

Benton nodded, Suede knelt on the other side of him and started pressing on his ribs to check for breaks. "I'm only winded and I'm sure I'll have a wonderful bruise" said Benton.

"I don't doubt that, it would take more than that to put you down for long LT. That and think of all the sympathy you can get from the cute little Airwomen running around here. I'm sure you'll be able to get at least one of them to kiss it better for you" replied Suede with a smile referring to the Lieutenant's reputation with the ladies.

The rest of the team chuckled including Benton who said "Yeah well it's like Star Trek it's always the first officer who gets the women"

"Actually LT in the first series it was always the Captain Kirk who famously got all the girls" Brains replied as they all looked at their Captain.

"Now that's something I'd really like to see" said Meatball waggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Gray laughed, it was a bubbling sound which echoed around the room and caused the others to join in "Meatball you know that'd be against regs" still laughing she added "Come on it's after 08:00 hours lets hit the showers then the mess hall for breakfast before our training sessions begins. I'm starving".

They started moving, Suede helping the LT up off the floor. Meatball rubbed his hands together "Great time for second breakfast".

Ryan turned to Gray "That boy will eat this place out of supplies by the weekend, he's worse than a hobbit"

Again everyone was chuckling but it turned into full laughter when they saw the look of hurt on Meatball's face "What I'm a growing lad" this brought more laughter from the rest of the team.

"Meatball if you grow any bigger then they'll have to make the ceilings higher" chuckled Gray as they headed back to their quarters.

0

0

0

They had all showered and changed into their combat trousers with black T's like the locals wore. They made it to the mess hall by 08:30 hours and had loaded up their trays. They made their way to one of the longer tables in the mess hall. They made light conversation between bites of their breakfast. Gray had looked around and was wondering where SG1 was. Maybe they had missed them and they'd already eaten. Oh well she'd catch up with her Uncle later.

They had just about finished their meal when and Airman came up to the Captain "Ma'am the presence of you and your team are needed in the briefing room on level 27 now".

"Okay we'll be right there" replied Gray. She looked at the rest of her team and shrugged.

"Maybe they changed the order of our training and we're with Dr Jackson first" suggested the Gunny.

"I don't think so I smell trouble" answered Gray. The gunny nodded and they all became serious, they had learned to trust the Captain's instincts, they had saved their lives more than once.

They promptly finished the last remains of their meal and cleared away their plates and headed of to the briefing room in double time.

* * *

Please read and review, my thanks to those who have. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Briefing Room, 09:00 hours**_

Gray and her team reached the briefing room a few minutes later. There was a feeling of tenseness in the air and serious faces adorned those already in the room. The team could tell there was a problem they didn't need Gray's instincts to tell them that. Teal'c, Dr Jackson and Major Carter were seated around the table watching General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill who were standing off together deep in discussion. The colonel was shaking his head; he obviously disagreed with what the General was saying. Dr Fraiser entered the room just after Gray's team carrying a box she took a seat next to Major Carter.

At this General Hammond looked up and saw that those they were waiting on had arrived. He moved over to the head of the table as he took his seat he said "Everyone be seated" he paused for a few moments to give people a chance to sit down before he continued. "Okay people we have a serious problem" he looked at Gray's team "we wanted to give you thorough training before we sent you into the field even the basic training all our people go through would have been preferable. However we can't wait for you to be trained up we need your particular talents now. SG17 has failed to report in, Colonel will you continue?" the general looked over to the Colonel.

Colonel O'Neill stood and went over to the screen on one of the walls. "This is PX7-920; two days ago SG17 went through the gate to this world. The people there are friendly and peaceful, they used to be under the rule of a Goa'uld called Ishkur for some reason he hasn't been around for over a hundred years. Their planet has very little in the way of raw materials and its position isn't of any strategic importance. In fact there is nothing interesting about this world."

Dr Jackson interrupted the Colonel's briefing "actually Jack there is some very important ruins that …."

Colonel O'Neill interrupted Dr Jackson by raising a hand "Okay it's of some importance to Daniel and his team of geeks but to Goa'ulds and the rest of us there is nothing". This brought a round of chuckles; O'Neill continued "SG17 are an archaeological team who had gone to study said ruins and to further diplomatic ties with the people there. They were to report in at 08:00 hours everyday, they failed to this morning. So we opened the gate and tried to make contact with the team, trying for 5 minutes. We got a brief contact the voice analyser registered it as Captain Simmons the team's CO. Major run the tape"

Carter picked up a remote control off the table and pressed a button. "SG17 this is Stargate Command please respond, Captain Simmons come in" there was silence for a few moments then a whispered voice came on "taken…. Village… Goa'uld…" then the radio hissed and went dead.

Colonel O'Neill took over again "that's all we got and couldn't get them back. So that's what we know, we don't know numbers or which Goa'uld"

"Could it be this Ishkur come back to claim his people?" asked Gray directing the question to the Colonel.

Dr Jackson answered "There have been rumours that Ba'al killed him years ago but they have never been confirmed"

"Indeed Daniel Jackson" Teal'c added backing what Daniel had said.

"So what your saying is we are going in hot, know jackshit and Jack just left town" Gray said then realised what she said and looked at her Uncle "uh sorry Colonel. Well boys at least nothing's new other than we'll be fighting aliens"

"Nothings new there then Ma'am" replied Meatball easing the tension in the air as several people chuckled and Gray just groaned and rolled her eyes. "Get it aliens" Meatball added.

"What about the terrain and the lay out of this village? Do we have a number for the civilians?" enquired the Gunny.

"Sure we have the initial footage from the M.A.L.P, footage from the team and photos they gathered and sent back to us in their reports" answered Major Carter reaching for a pile of folders beside her.

"I'm assuming that the gate will be guarded on the other side" Gray directed this question at Teal'c.

"Indeed" was his reply.

Doesn't talk much Gray thought but that was fine with her they had a lot to do and not a lot of time. "Okay people we have a lot to cover and not much time let's get started. Gunny, Meatball assess the entry point give me a plan and assessment of the difficulty of getting through the other side of the gate. Suede, Ryan and LT look at the village get us an idea of what it's like. Half-pint look at the route from the gate to the village. Brains liaise with Major Carter about equipment that may helpful in this situation then get it. You've got 15 Mikes."

Gray got nods from each of her people as she dished out their orders; they swiftly set to work splitting around the table into their groups.

"What about us?" asked Colonel O'Neill pointing to himself, Teal'c and Dr Jackson.

"Uh?" answered Gray, she was confused what did her Uncle mean.

General Hammond replied "we aren't just sending your team Captain Gray we are also sending in SG1. They will be of immense help to your team at this moment. But because your team do this for a living and ours just happens to save the world randomly, although they do do a good job, they will be under your command Captain"

Gray's jaw dropped what uh ahhh no-way her mind said all at once in response to what the General had said but she said "But he's a Colonel"

"This situation was exactly what we got your team in for but as I said before you don't have some of the necessary training and knowledge you need for ops off world that's where SG1 come in" replied General Hammond "Will that be a problem Captain?"

"Uh no Sir it's just a bit of a surprise Sir" replied Gray she was still feeling a bit of shock over the fact she'd be giving orders to her Uncle for once but then she thought ah the power I can send him to bed early, she silently chuckled to herself over that particular thought. "Okay Dr Jackson help Ryan tell her what you know of the ruins, is there any significance about them at all? Colonel, Teal'c come over here we'll discuss the situation and throw some ideas around."

Fifteen minutes later Gray was thinking this is really a shitty situation it was going to be extremely difficult to pass the gate never mind get to the village, kick the ass out of an unknown number of Jaffa and Goa'uld and rescue the people and hopefully SG17.

Gray stood up "Alright people times up let's hear what you got. Gunny, Meatball what's your assessment of the entry point?"

Gunny Tucker stood "Ma'am there is a little clear space around the gate itself then the terrain changes to woods"

Gray asked "Are they too close? Or do you think they will all be out in the open?"

"The woods are close but not that close so they'll more than likely be in the open" Tucker replied to his CO's question.

"Right, Sergeant what about the way to the village? How passable is it?" Gray turned to ask the small dark haired man down the table.

"Ma'am there is a path through the woods to the village, the woods look quite dense but the path is wide enough for two people the walk abreast" Half-pint said "There's not much footage of that part but what there is suggests a passable trail, unsure about ambush points". He then sat back down signaling the end of his brief.

"If we do this right then we shouldn't have to worry about ourselves being ambushed" said Gray, she looked at the group at the end of the table "LT what about the village?"

The lieutenant stood "We had some good footage of the village and near-by ruins. The village itself is around ½ mile from the Gate, through the woods. It's a fair size with about 300 residents, tech level seems low, and most of the houses are not much more that huts. The Mayor's house is in the main square here" he said pointing to the big house on one side of a square which had a fountain in it. The photo contained 3 smiling locals and one of the scientists from SG17. "The village is pretty much surrounded by the woods with a medium-sized river running along the south of the village. So we maybe able to set up a sniper position in one of the trees skirting the woods" he added.

Gray thought for a moment then turned towards Teal'c "Do the Jaffa have better eyesights than humans? Would a sniper position in those trees be spotted?"

Teal'c answered "Indeed eyesight is one of many physiological improvements our symbiotes give us. If the person was well hidden they may not be spotted"

"You've been listening to Janet too much T" said O'Neill with a smile. Teal'c just raised one eyebrow at him.

"Lt Do you think we can enter the village undetected?" Gray asked Benton knowing that he would have thought through the various approaches.

"Ma'am, the river's out even at night it would be risky but a possibility we don't know how deep it is but it doesn't look to be too swift a current. Also the ruins are on the other bank from the village. From the woods would be best at night to aid cover, they don't keep much space between the woods and the village. The square is in the centre of the village and all paths lead to it. All in all I think access shouldn't be to bad but it will depend on enemy numbers and deployment which we know nothing about". Benton sat down and took a sip of water from his glass.

Gray stood up again "Good Lt, Ryan, Dr Jackson what about those ruins?" she sat down opening the floor for them.

Ryan stood "Well Ma'am we've had a look, they would give sufficient cover for a sniper given the right conditions." She looked to Dr Jackson who stood up beside her.

"We don't know if the ruins have any major significance, like the Ancients, they didn't get much time to study them and have only sent a few photos" he paused "What they have sent seems to only talk about Ishkur and his people"

"Brains, Major anything tech-wise that will be able to help us" Gray asked the pair.

"Sure we have Zats which are stun guns but if you shoot someone with them twice in succession it will kill them, three will disintegrate them" Major Carter said. She got a few cools for that statement "Plus we have the usual grenades, etc"

Gray sat for a few moments putting the final touches to her plan. She considered what everyone had said formulating the best approach to the village. Chances were the Goa'uld would be in or near the Mayor's house that being the best in the village. Then she thought of something "how do you get to the ruins from the village?"

Dr Jackson answered "there is a bridge about 20 metres from the west edge of the village it's in amongst the trees so there's plenty cover."

Good thought Gray that would make things easier. She stood up and went open to the screen which held a picture of the layout of the village "Right, this is the plan we'll call it Plan A as always there is Plan B, for SG1 that means follow the lead of those around you." She paused and looked at the picture firming the plan in her own head. She continued "Gunny, Teal'c you two and me will go through first to take care of the gate guards, the rest will follow when we've eliminated them and radioed the all clear. Teal'c do you have a silencer for your gun?"

Teal'c said in his deep voice "No Captain Gray I use a staff weapon"

"Even better" answered Gray "Gunny we'll use silencer 9mm that way if they hear from the village all they'll hear is staff weapons then when we've incapacitated them Teal'c can answer the Jaffa radio and say they killed the Tau'ri team. Hopefully they won't send anyone to investigate. Half-pint and Ryan you're to make your way around the west side of the village to the bridge and across to the ruins set up a sniping position on the town square if you can. The rest of us will head to the village with Suede and Dr Jackson hanging back covering the trail in case more Jaffa comes through the gates and being reinforcements should we need them." She paused to look at each of them "Any questions?"

"Wow, I hadn't realised how good you were at this sort of thing. They always told us Jarheads couldn't think" replied Colonel O'Neill.

Gray smiled "that's a state secret tell anyone and we'll have to kill ya". O'Neill chuckled. "No questions then lets kit up be in the gate room in 10 Mikes".

They all got up "Good luck people I'll see you in 10" said the General hopeful that these people will get SG17 back if they were still alive.

"Suede I've got some medical supplies for your kit here if you'll wait a moment" said Dr Fraiser who had sat silently throughout the briefing trying to estimate possible casualty figures.

"Sure Dr" replied the huge man.

_**10 Minutes Later**_

Gray's team and SG1 were assembled in full battle gear and packs doing the final checks on their weapons and kit. General Hammond entered the Gate room "Ready people?" he received several nods "Dial the planet" he ordered.

Gray gave her pack to Suede, Gunny gave his to Meatball, and Teal'c passed his to O'Neill who looked concerned. He didn't like the idea of Elora going through first especially as she was going to get shot at. He wished none of them had to.

"_Chevron seven encoded and locked"_ said a voice from the control room.

As the Stargate whooshed into life looking like a vertical pool of water, General Hammond said "Good luck people". Gray, Tucker and Teal'c dashed through the gate silenced guns and staff weapon at the ready prepared for the fight they knew was coming on the other side.

* * *

Small cliffhanger, please review, thanks to those who have. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**- not mine

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

**_PX7-920, 20 minutes before sunset, _**

The four Jaffa guarding the gate were bored they'd been on shift at the gate for an hour and had another five hours to go. This whole planet was boring there was nothing here, not even a decent challenge; the villagers all cowered when they saw the Jaffa and the few Tau'ri were soon over powered. They couldn't see why they had been brought here but none of them would voice their opinion, all knew the penalty for that. Asherah was a harsh God who didn't take criticism well; his punishments were often cruel and unnecessary. He was one of the minor lords of the Goa'uld with only two worlds, of no importance to anyone, worshipping him. The reason he had not been killed by any of the system lords was because he was seen as no treat to them. However being a Goa'uld he still had a thirst for power, he knew Ishkur had been killed by Ba'al many years ago for insubordinance but he had waited until now to take over Ishkur's territory so as to not bring suspicion down on himself. He planned to slowly gain power until he had enough to challenge even the greatest of the system lords.

The Jaffa heard the gate open and took up fighting stances, staffs aimed at the Chappa'ai waiting to see who came through. After 5 minutes when nobody had come through two of the Jaffa turned to look at each other. Suddenly three figures burst through at a run as the Jaffa took aim on them Teal'c shot one of the Jaffa. Tucker took out another and Gray the third. It was a toss up as to whether Gray's bullet or Teal'c's staff weapon took down the fourth as he was hit by both a practically the same moment. The small team crouched in defensive positions looking around the clearing for any other signs of danger. In a very short time the four Jaffa who had been guarding the gate were dead and silence had descended back onto the clearing.

"Clear" declared the Gunny remaining in his crouched position studying the tree line.

Gray pulled some binoculars out of a pocket and she also studied the tree line "I can't see any sign of movement, looks clear" she said adding "I wonder how far the noise from the staff weapons carried?" She looked at the others in her small team.

Teal'c said "It may have been hidden from the village by the trees".

"Hopefully the forest did absorb it but could you listen to their radio just in case" Gray said to Teal'c. She then picked up her own radio to signal the SGC through the open gate.

0000000

_**Gate Room, SGC**_

Those left behind in SGC had all started fidgeting, none of them liked to be left behind when their own had gone into unknown danger. To O'Neill it had seemed like hours since they had stepped through the gate but when he glanced down at his watch only about 5 minutes had passed. He started pacing the room thinking that they should have heard something by now.

Carter watched as O'Neill started pacing the floor, she knew what he'd be thinking for they were all starting to think along similar lines. She also knew that it wasn't just because Teal'c was through there that he was worrying but also because Gray was there too. She heard him talk about his niece before her and her team had arrived yesterday, he had spoken with pride at the woman she'd become, he'd always looked forward to his visits with her. She knew that the revelations yesterday had shaken him but he still saw Gray as his niece not the big bad Marine she was. Carter hoped that wouldn't be a problem in this mission, O'Neill would have to get over the image of his niece being innocent after all the Marines purpose here was problem solving and to help the Free Jaffa combat the Goa'uld so they'd frequently be in danger. This mission could most likely have been handled by SG1 after all they'd done similar missions before but this could give them a gauge of how well the Marines worked. So far Carter was very impressed, they'd covered all aspects of the mission reports, assessed any problems, and basically thought of all various outcomes coming up with a sound tactical plan. Carter hoped it would work and they wouldn't need plan B. She always hated plan B usually because that's when things had gone belly up and they were in serious trouble.

O'Neill was about to give up and head through the Gate anyway when the loudspeakers crackled "_This is Momma Bear, we've kicked Goldie-locks out the house, it's safe for Baby Bear_".

"Huh?" said O'Neill looking confused.

Lt Benton replied "Sir that means its all clear and safe for us to go through".

The rest of the team shouldered their packs and did last minutes weapons checks before they all headed through the Gate.

0000000

**_PX7-920, 15 minutes before sunset,_**

As the team stepped through the Gate the Marines all stood amazed by the journey they'd just experienced. "WOW" exclaimed an astonished Meatball "That's almost better than surfing, what a rush".

Ryan smiling said "I don't think I'd get used to that it was amazing".

Brains groaned "I think I'm gonna hurl".

Carter went over to check on him "it's like that the first few times for some people but you'll get used to it" she reassured him handing him a flask of water urging him to drink.

Brains gratefully accepted the flask unsure as he took a drink whether his rebellious stomach would keep it down "Thanks, Major" he said handing the flask back to Carter.

Meatball finally took note of his surroundings "Hey it's getting dark" he said sounding a little surprised.

Doctor Jackson smiled and replied "Yeah time difference without the jet lag".

O'Neill walked over to where Gray was still watching the tree line, "Well done Captain" he said. "How's it look?" he asked her.

She took her eyes off the trees to look up at him from where she was still crouched "Looks all clear, no sign of movement". She stood and holstered her 9mm. She then took her P90 from her pack that Suede had brought with him. She checked the ammo then cocked it "I really like these guns, wish we'd got some before now" she said to O'Neill who nodded in agreement as she shouldered her pack.

She turned to take in the others "Right people lets lock n' load and move out."

They headed to the path that lead directly to the village "Keep your eyes open there maybe an ambush along the way, we should get there just after dark" she told them as they headed across the clearing and into the woods.

All was quiet in the woods as the team moved along the path in silence. Tucker had taken point with Half-pint following up in the rear. They had spread out in a single line along the path, everyone watching for signs of an ambush or the enemy. Tucker was also keeping an eye out for any booby traps mindful of where he placed his feet especially as it had gotten quite dark once they'd entered the woods. It didn't take them long to walk the ½ mile to the village, once they started to hear sounds from it they halted.

O'Neill, Gray, Teal'c and Tucker shucked off their packs and at a crouch made their way closer to the tree line surrounding most of the village. It was fully dark by now and they could make out lights flickering in the windows of the huts nearest the trees. O'Neill and Gray both got out night vision goggles and peered at the village through them.

They could see a taller building in the centre of the village that had to be the Mayor's house. The village wasn't very big and looked just like the footage and photos they'd seen of it earlier. They didn't have a direct view of the main square but they could see it was lit up, there must be a bonfire or similar, and they could hear music from stringed instruments and drums floating across the village. They saw no movement around the edges of the village. Signalling Teal'c and Tucker to stay where they were and observe what was going on O'Neill and Gray crawled back to where the others had crouched down off the path.

"Okay all looks quiet with some sort of party going on in the square" whispered Gray to the others.

"Probably entertaining the Goa'uld" added O'Neill in a quiet voice as he too crouched down grumbling about his knees.

Gray smiled at him "What's up Colonel getting too old for all this" she quipped.

O'Neill growled at her and turned to the two other members of SG1 present saying "I don't know just can't get the staff these days".

Gray still smiling looked at the rest of the group seeing similar smiles on all their faces. She looked at Ryan and Half-pint "Okay you two skirt these woods west until you come to that bridge but watch out in case they have it guarded" she watched them both nod "when you get to the ruins see if you can set up a sniper position with a view of the square and see if you can give us an idea of numbers. You'll be back up if we get into trouble."

"Yes Ma'am" they both replied standing up.

Gray looked at the two of them "Be careful you've got 15 Mikes to set up before we go in"

They checked their watches, Half-pint said "Yes Ma'am we'll be there" then they headed off through the woods towards the bridge.

Gray watched them disappear into the deep dark undergrowth with barely a sound; she turned back to the others "Right this is where I want you to leave what kit you don't need for combat, we'll cover it up with foliage to hide it from prying eyes."

They all put their packs down and covered them with leaves and branches from the surrounding woods without making it look like the area had not been disturbed. They were all skilled at this having had to do it a great many times before.

"Okay Dr Jackson, Suede I want the two of you to stay where the Gunny and Teal'c are right now you will both be our back up if anything goes wrong and if we need to get out of here in a hurry we'll need you giving covering fire and keeping this path clear. Understood?" Gray asked the two men.

"Ma'am yes Ma'am" answered Suede.

Jackson smiled at the big Marine's answer he sounded so gungho "Yes Captain we're back up number two" he replied.

"Right we got another 10 Mikes before we head in so let's get some rest and check our equipment" ordered Gray sitting down with her back to a tree.

Carter sat down beside O'Neill who was chewing on a chocolate bar, "I can see where she gets it from" she said looking at Gray.

O'Neill looked at Carter then followed his gaze over to where Elora appeared to be sleeping against a tree, he chuckled and turned back to Carter "She's a fourth generation Marine, it runs in her family's blood, I don't think she could have ever been anything different than what she is" he paused then added "I'm glad she's part of the SGC now, I've missed having her around although it'll take a lot of getting used to her position here." He and Carter fell into a companionable silence.

0000000

_**Bridge near the village,**_

Ryan and Half-pint had made it unnoticed to the bridge through the woods. They had paused by the tree line watching for any signs of movement all they could hear was the music coming from the square. Once they were sure no one would see them they head over the bridge in a crouched run. They made it over to the other side unhindered, they remained cautious though watching for any signs of danger.

Once amongst the ruins they assessed them to see where the best position for them to be able to have a clear view of the main square would be. They decided on a pile of rubble that would give them the elevation they needed. They scrabbled up to the top of the pile of stones and lay down on the top. Half-pint brought the long, black case he'd been carrying around in front of him. He quietly opened the case and gently caressed the rifle inside. It was an M-40A3 one of the new sniper rifles, hand made with greater accuracy and range than the old M-40A1. He took the gun out of the case and set up the two legs that would stabilise the weapon. Next he took out a night scope and attached it to the top of the gun. He sighted down the scope adjusting the cheek piece making it more comfortable.

Ryan seeing him look at the village whispered "What can you see? We got two minutes before they go in" she was laying on the cold, hard stone beside the Sergeant.

Half-pint was silent for a few moments then turned his head so he could look at the diminutive red-head beside him "There certainly seems to be a party going on down there some sort of feast from the look of it." His face then turned sour "Unfortunately the bonfire in the square is obscuring most of it and destroying what advantage the scope gives me. We're not going to be an awful lot of help I fear."

"Damn" swore Ryan quietly, they both hated the idea of not being able to aid their team "Better tell the Cap" she told him.

"Yeah even if we changed position the view would only get worse, this one is the best we're going to get" agreed Half-pint.

0000000

_**Outside Village,**_

Gray stood up "Right people 1 minute then we move out get ready" she whispered. Her radio crackled in her right ear, Half-pint's deep voice coming over "Baby Bear's at the plate".

"Go ahead Baby Bear" she whispered relying on her throat-mike to carry it to Half-pint.

"We're in position but view is blocked by fire have less than half the square in view, so won't be able to give you much assistance" he replied.

"Okay we'll make do, over and out" she answered him.

"Right Half-pint and Ryan haven't got much of a view on the square so we're pretty much on our own. Go carefully we'll assess the situation at the square when we get near but the main plan is to take out the Jaffa and this Goa'uld with as little collateral damage as we can, use guns if possible and go to hand weapons if there are too many civilians. Any last questions?" Gray looked around the group silence was the only response she got "Let's move out then".

* * *

Please read and review. Thanks to those have already. Next chpter has more action. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait uni got in the way. I don't own Stargate. **

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Leaving Suede and Dr Jackson behind the team headed out. One by one they moved across the clearing between the forest and the first huts of the village the others covering them as they moved. When they were all in the outskirts of the village they separated into 3 groups each with a member of SG1, each group headed down different paths which would ultimately all lead to the main square, the party, and the enemy. O'Neill and Gray teamed up as did Meatball, Benton and Carter, with Teal'c, Brains and the Gunny making up the third team.

As Gray and Colonel O'Neill approached the square the music got louder, they could hear someone speaking in a voice that to Gray's ears was just plain weird, it was like someone was using special effects to alter their voice. This person sounded male and was ordering the villagers to dance more to please him, threatening them when they paused.

Both of them paused when they could get a view of the square without being near the fire light. They crouched down observing the happenings in the square. SG17 were tied up in the middle of the large fountain looking like they'd gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson. Some of the villagers were tied up beside them; they were all male and just as beaten as SG17 the Mayor was with them. The village women were mostly dancing in skimpy outfits that barely covered them. The musicians were beside the fountain and looked exhausted. No children could be seen from their position. They could see Jaffa standing around the square at various positions, there was one directly in front of the pair but thanks to the music he hadn't heard them approach. They couldn't see the one giving the commands but from the direction the villagers kept looking in it appeared that he was a little way of to the right of where Gray and O'Neill were.

They both assessed the situation swiftly; from the reports the others had given and the ones they could see they had roughly twenty Jaffa plus the Go'uld. The odds weren't bad, Half-pint would be able to take out a couple from his position across the river and they had the element of surprise on their side.

Gray whispered "Gray to all teams, we take them down hard and fast, O'Neill and I will concentrate on taking out the Goa'uld". She got affirmatives back from the teams. "Ready?" She asked O'Neill quietly.

O'Neill nodded "let's do this" he said just as quietly.

They moved forward silently Gray pulling one of her knives. She padded up behind the Jaffa blocking the end of the alleyway, she quickly reached up an put one hand over his mouth as she reach around with her other hand which held the knife and promptly, silently drew it over the Jaffa's throat. She held him as his body shook then went limp, she dragged it silently back into the alleyway.

Their way was now clear, she pressed her throat mike "Half-pint take what shots you can, everyone go" she ordered quietly. Both her and O'Neill moved out they swiftly drew a bead on their targets sighting down their barrels and started taking them out.

Most of the Jaffa died not knowing what had hit them; others dived for cover wondering who these demons in black that came out of the night claiming their victims were. The villagers that could ran off into the surrounding huts taking cover from this new menace.

Half-pint dropped four Jaffa but then the rest were being hid by the bonfire which destroyed the advantage that his night scope gave but he kept watch in case any of them came out from behind it.

Soon there was only three Jaffa and the Goa'uld holed up in the Mayor's house. Gray, O'Neill, Carter and Brains gave covering fire while the others untied SG17 and the men from the village from the fountain and got them to cover.

Gray appraised the situation and made a new plan, she would go in through a window around the back of the house and make her way to the front while Meatball and Tucker watched the rear in case any got passed Gray, the others were to fire at the front of the house hoping to keep the enemies heads down. She spoke briefly with the Mayor getting a brief layout of the house.

Tucker, Meatball and Gray moved back so they could go around to the back of the Major's house. Gray stripped off her webbing and her boots so she could move more quietly around without being heard, leaving her things with them.

She crouched down and padded barefooted over to the house. She found that one of the downstairs windows had been left open; she used a small mirror to see if the room was empty. Seeing it was she put the mirror into one of the many pockets in her trousers and pulled herself up and in through the window. She silently landed on the floor, she stayed still for a moment assessing if she had been heard or not. When she heard nothing she moved quietly over to the door and carefully opened it a crack.

She lifted her silenced 9mm, holding it in front of her as she moved silently through the house following the layout the Mayor had told her. She cleared each room as she went soon she was left with just one option, she paused and listened at the door she heard only three different voices one of those was the strange one of the Goa'uld.

She checked her gun making sure it was operable before she kicked the door in and duck, dived and rolled through the door. She spotted her targets and quickly took out the two Jaffa, she shot the Goa'uld twice before he barrelled into her. She was momentarily shocked as those hits should have killed him but instead he had knocked the gun from her hand and was laughing at her as he landed on top of her.

She used her knee and her momentum to throw him off of her. She kicked herself off of the floor and took up a fighting stance. When they were briefed on the Goa'uld's strength and toughness what they said was definitely an understatement thought Gray, he had hit her like a steam train.

They circled each other both trying to judge the skill of the other. Asherah hadn't expected the quick, strong moves from the small woman, he was now wary of her, she was an unknown and he hadn't got to where he was by rushing in.

Gray watched his eyes waiting for any sign of his imminent attack but she wasn't one to hold back and be defensive. So she attacked with lightning kicks and punches which he barely blocked. Both were attacking and blocking the other's blows. Gray got a good couple of blows on him; she smiled with satisfaction at hearing the loud crack as she broke his nose.

Similarly he managed to get some good hits on her, her bottom lip was split and she was sure he had broken a couple of her ribs. He was a lot stronger and faster than most opponents she had ever faced, she was extremely well trained in hand to hand combat but she was finding this a real challenge and a tough one at that.

Soon they were at a bit of an impasse, Gray's skill and Asherah's strength balancing out but Gray ever hopeful kept an eye out for the opening that would give her the edge over him.

Asherah smiled as he managed to get a series of blows through her block hitting her stomach, head and chest. She tried to block one of the blows and felt as well as heard her right forearm break. This got another laugh from the Goa'uld but in his cockiness and arrogance he missed the blow that killed him. Gray jumped and spun in the air her left foot connecting with the side of his head snapping it around and breaking his neck and the symbiote in one blow.

She landed lightly on her feet, wincing as her body protested at the beating it had taken. She then noticed that the last unaccounted Jaffa was slumped dead in the corner. She switched her radio back on "Gray to all, the Jaffa and Goa'uld are dead I'm coming out the front door" she warned them. She opened the door seeing the villagers poking their heads out from the huts and her team moving towards her. She stepped down a couple of the stairs before she sat on the bottom one cradling her arm gently.

Seeing the blood covered Captain in front of him Benton called Suede telling him to come with Dr Jackson into the village. O'Neill crouched down in front of Gray as the others did a final sweep of the village to make sure they had gotten the entire Jaffa.

"You ok?" O'Neill asked her concern in his eyes. She looked awful but at least she still had a small smile on her face.

"I think I'll suggest a small change to the briefing on Goa'uld to stress just how hard those gits are" she said smiling more. She winced as she repositioned her arm.

O'Neill broke out one of his field dressing and held it against the wound over her right eye. "You should have called for help" he chided gently.

"Didn't have time?" she said as Suede and Dr Jackson came running into the square. Both men quickly moved over to where Gray and O'Neill were. Suede began checking her over sucking the air through his teeth as he did.

Benton came over and reported that the village was clear. He had recalled Ryan and Half-pint from over the other side of the river.

The villagers and the Mayor along with SG17 came over surrounding them offering their thanks at being rescued. Suede patched Gray up as well as he could but he declared that she needed a real doctor and started patching up the injured villagers and SG17.

An hour later Gray was in a lot of pain although she was hiding it well, she was sitting in the living room of the Mayor's house. They had reported into the SGC and General Hammond had recalled them but he was sending others through to guard the gate in case any Jaffa came looking for Asherah.

The Mayor thanked them all once again before they left the village. As they walked back through the forest Gray watched the others. They were all happy that the mission was a success and helping the injured SG17 members. Brains was once again talking with Carter, Dr Jackson was talking with the archaeologist from SG17, Tucker was talking with the CO of the other SG team.

They soon entered the clearing and walked up to meet the other SG teams that were to watch the gate. O'Neill talked to them as Dr Jackson dialed home. Gray was feeling very weary and sore by the time they reached the gate, her chest felt like it was in fire.

In moments they were back in the SGC with General Hammond welcoming them back "Well Done, I want everyone checked out in sickbay before the debriefing at 16:00 Hours" he said to them all.

The medics quickly lead them to sickbay where they were triaged, so Gray was one of the first to be looked at. A short time later she was in a gown and in bed. Her head had been stitched, her ribs wrapped, and her right forearm was in plaster. They had given her something for the pain and it was making her really drowsy.

O'Neill walked over and sat on the edge of her bed, he smiled down at her. "That's quite a list of injuries you have got" he said to her adding "three fractured ribs, fractured radius and ulna, seven stitches in your head not to mention a lot of other bruises and a bust lip".

She sat up a little bit "wow that's impressive" she smiled. She had missed the debrief as Dr Fraiser wouldn't let her out of bed and was planning on keeping her there for a couple of days. "So what's the verdict? Do you keep us?" She asked.

"Yup you guys stay" he said to her "but you should get some rest, I'll come back and check on you later" he added standing up. He watched as she nodded and her eyes closed. He stood watching her for a little longer while she slept. He really was torn about having her here. On one hand he would be able to spend more time with her on the other she would be in danger. He sighed and decided to go get some food before he came back to sit with her.

000000

_**Sickbay, 19:00 Hours**_

Gray woke a while later when one of the nurses had come to check her vitals and give her another round of medication. She sat up once the nurse was finished and picked up the glass of water on the cabinet beside her. Taking a sip she planned her escape, she'd never get any sleep with being woken every half hour being poked and prodded by one of the nurses.

She looked around, everything was quiet only one of SG17 had been kept in and he was currently sleeping. She threw back her blankets and quietly got out of bed. She looked around once more seeing the coast was clear she padded silently out of sickbay heading for the lifts that would take her to the floor her quarters were on.

Luck was with her and she made it to her quarters without seeing another person. She closed the door behind her and gratefully climbed into her bed pulling the covers over her and falling fast asleep.

000000

Back in sickbay Jack had come planning to sit with Elora and keep her entertained for a while; he knew how boring lying around in sickbay was. He walked over to the bed she had been in and saw that it was empty. He frowned and wondered if Janet had moved her. He walked over to Janet's office and tapped on the door before entering. "Have you move Elora?" He asked her.

She copied his frown "no" she said heading out of her office to the bed she had last seen her in. She started laughing "it would appear that she has pulled off a disappearing act, it must run in the family" she said pointedly looking at Jack.

He laughed sheepishly "ahh I'll go check her quarters" he said.

"Don't bother dragging her back just get he to come for a check out in the morning" Janet said before Jack left.

He quietly entered Elora's quarters; he smiled as he saw her there in bed. He quietly pulled a chair over to her bedside and sat down watching her. A little later he too was fast asleep.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews hope you continue to enjoy. Please read and review. 


End file.
